


New to This

by systems



Category: Free!
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Morning After, quickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8487841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/systems/pseuds/systems
Summary: Rin's just back from Australia. His friends drag him to a bar, and then he meets someone. AU, where Rin and Makoto never met.





	

Rin thinks it's quite possible he hates his friends. 

Here he is, back from Australia, not at all adjusted to the hemisphere change (so what if there's hardly any time change, jet lag is still a thing, okay), and they drag him out clubbing the first night home. He hasn't even unpacked! He barely knows how to get from the subway station to his apartment, or from his apartment to the training center at his new university. 

But Kisumi had insisted, and Sousuke is surprisingly, incredibly easily led when it comes to their mutual friend. 

Now Rin's much more drunk than two tequila shots and two and a half beers should make him, and Sousuke and Kisumi have disappeared in the crowd. Rin curses his friends again and makes his way to the bar. He spies an open seat and slides into it too enthusiastically, tipping the stool and knocking shoulders with the guy to his right. 

"Sorry," Rin slurs. "I'll get this round." He looks around for a bartender, and not seeing one, deflates. "I will when the bartender comes back."

"You're pretty drunk already," the guy says. 

Rin eyes his neighbor. "You're pretty, too." He's not drunk enough to miss that. 

The guy chuckles. "That's not what I said, but thank you."

"I'm Rin," Rin says. "And I think I'm going to throw up."

The rest of the night is a bit of a blur. 

\---

Rin stumbles into wakefulness with all the elegance of a blind grizzly bear. He doesn't think anything of the unfamiliarity of the apartment. He's only lived there for a day. He is kind of concerned that the bathroom isn't to the left like he'd thought, but to the right, and that the couch looks the wrong shape and color, but it's not until he's splashing water on his face that things start to click into place. 

This isn't his apartment. 

He retraces his steps cautiously. There's no one else in the bed he's just left but there's plenty of room, and both pillows look slept on. Oh, shit. 

He hears soft noises come from the kitchen, so he takes a deep breath and goes. 

There's a tall man facing away from him, stirring something at the stove. He's wearing gray sweatpants that look soft and comfortable, and a green tee that couldn't possibly be as perfect as it looks stretched across broad shoulders. Rin's just trying to decide how to let him know he's there when he turns. 

"Good morning," he says, and good gods, he's just Rin's type. He's gorgeous and Rin doesn't remember how he got here. "Here," he says, taking a sports drink from the refrigerator. "You should sit down. You look rough." 

"Did we sleep together?" Rin blurts. Right to the point, good job, Rin. You could have said good morning. 

The beautiful stranger chuckles. "We slept next to each other," he says. "If that's your definition of together."

"Oh, thank goodness," Rin sighs. 

The man frowns. "Wow. Okay."

"What?"

"No, it's nothing," he says, offering a small smile before turning back to the stove. "I'm making ramen, if your stomach can handle it."

"Oh. Oh! Oh, no, I didn't mean-- I mean, thank goodness because I'd want to remember, but also ideally I'd rather take you out on a date first. Or, you know, at least get your name?" Rin goes to stand beside him. He mostly only touches his shoulder to get his attention, not at all to get a feel for how muscular the guy is. Perfectly, if you're wondering. 

"Makoto," the stranger says, looking amused. 

"I'm Rin," Rin says. 

"I know," Makoto smiles, eyes crinkling. "You introduced yourself last night, right before you made me carry you to the bathroom so you could throw up."

Rin can feel the blood draining from his face, and his head pounds. "Oh no. I swear I'm not usually such a sloppy drunk." 

Makoto shakes his head. "I have friends who are worse. You were very apologetic. It was kind of cute."

"Still. Let me make it up to you."

"How do you plan to do that?"

"I could get food? Or we could see a movie? Or, um." Rin falters. "I don't know. I only got into town last night." 

"Hm." Makoto gives him an appraising look. "I suppose I could play tour guide, if you'd like."

He likes the sound of that. He imagines wandering the city with Makoto at his side, holding hands as they make their way from place to place, learning the city and getting to know the man at his side. He wants to say yes, but. "How is that paying you back for taking care of me?" he asks. 

Makoto shrugs. "Or not." 

"No, don't misunderstand me, I want to. That sounds amazing."

Makoto smiles. "It's a date, then."

Rin thinks it's quite possible he loves his friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Super quick, mostly a warm-up so I could get words going. Come say hi at systemsforfic on tumblr.


End file.
